dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Dagna
} |name = Dagna |image = NPC-Dagna.jpg|Origins Dagna.png|Inquisition |px = 270px |gender = Female |caste = Smith (formerly) No caste (surface) |affiliation = Circle of Magi Inquisition (conditional) |race = Dwarf |family = Janar (father) |title = Smith (formerly) Scholar Arcanist |location = Orzammar Commons (Origins) Skyhold (Inquisition) |quests = An Unlikely Scholar Acquire the Arcanist The Arcanist and the Fade Dagna: Overdue Penalties Dagna: Mind Your Mentor |voice = Betsy Beutler (Origins) Laura Bailey (Inquisition) |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Inquisition Heroes of Dragon Age }} Dagna (born 9:11 Dragon) is a dwarf from Orzammar. Background According to her father, her family has been part of the smith caste for a hundred generations. Despite this long lineage Dagna feels no interest in smithing and chafes at the restrictions of her life, feeling misunderstood by her family.If denied in her quest Dagna will claim that her family wants her to be just like them and they will never understand her desires. Instead, she wishes to travel to the Circle of Magi to study magic, a peculiar desire for a dwarf as they are incapable of using magic. She is the daughter of Janar the armorer and can initially be encountered to the west of Commons, just outside Garin's stall. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins ''Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Trespasser Quotes *"There's no barriers to what magic can do, Inquisitor. No matter what they say." *"With the right bits, an edge can be more than an edge. Armor can do more than protect. A hue can be just a bit brighter." *"Magical study, magical theory, magical enchantment, ''and through it, the manipulation of Masterworks. I studied it all with an objective eye. No secrets, no fears. That lets me apply principles like no other." ''(pause.) "Maybe one other, but I don't have that wonky of a mind, so I still kind of win!" Trivia *Dagna is not the first dwarf allowed into the Circle of Magi. Other known dwarves are Minderel, and Ureldin "during the 13th century".According to Dagna during An Unlikely Scholar, if the player chooses to help her. Note that this date does not conform to the Chantry or Imperial calendars. *If the Warden tells Dagna's father of her plans and then speaks to her again, she reveals she is 19 years old. *In the earliest builds of Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dagna was an Artificer. *Dagna keeps a chest full of letters to and about her, a lot of which are negative. *If the memory crystal is acquired before speaking to her for the first time, she will mention it when introducing herself to the Inquisitor, being amazed by what the Inquisition brings her to study. *Τhe Inquisition game file for Dagna describes her as: "An excitable, perky woman. She is something of a blacksmithing prodigy, and is also extremely learned in practical enchantment. The kind of enthusiastic "leap-first" thinker who would build a reactor in their basement because it's neat, without quite thinking thorugh the consequences." Bugs *It's possible to encounter Dagna in the apprentice quarters of the Circle Tower after just having convinced First Enchanter Irving to accept her as a student, if you leave the first level of the Circle Tower and then return. In dialogue, she will speak as if you had returned to Orzammar to complete the quest (i.e. you tell her that she has been accepted and she says she will leave for the tower). Then, if you return to Orzammar, she will be standing in the Commons. Her dialogue will be the same as if you visited her in the Circle Tower after she becomes a student (i.e. she will tell you how amazing the tower is). References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Dwarves Category:Smith caste Category:Circle of Magi members Category:Surface dwarves Category:Inquisition members